poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rarity's Display of Affection/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Rarity's Display of Affection A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "Rarity's Display of Affection". The short begins at the boutique, Prim Hemline was impressed with Rarity, who made a speculator dress. Prim Hemline: It's absolutely... adequate. Rarity: (sighs) After working here for months and months, I knew I'd finally do something to catch your eye! Prim Hemline: In a couple of days, a style scout from Radiant City Fashion Week is visiting our shop. I need a window display with something fresh. I would like you to design and execute it. Rarity: Really? (gasps) Thank you, Ms. Hemline! You will not regret this! As Prim Hemline walked away, she stops and looks at Rarity. Prim Hemline: Oh, and Rarity? Don't mess up. Rarity: Thank you for the opportunity! (sighs) I thrive under pressure. One does not become a diamond without pressure. As Rarity walks to dress room, she accidentally steps on blue paint with her black high heeled shoes. Rarity: Who left all these footprints all over my floor?! Rarity walks around to follow the footprints as she didn't know making them from her shoes. Rarity: What a mess. I bet, ???, ???. When Rarity ???, ???. she found the footprints in the blue paint. Rarity: (sees ????) Aha! Then, ???, ???. Rarity realized it was her as she lift her leg and sees paint on her shoes. Rarity: Whoopsy. In the bathroom, Rarity turns the bathtub on and takes her shoes off by slipping ???, ???. Rarity: Here we are, now to give my shoes a good scrub. Rarity placed her ???, ???. Rarity: ???, ???. At last, ???, ???. Rarity: (???) There, ???, ???.Now to get my floor clean. When the floor is clean, ???, ???. Rarity: There, the floor is clean. (???) The ???? are clean. ???, ???. Rarity feels stressed out. Rarity: (stressed) IT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE! What in heavens will I do? I have tried everything – fringe, appliqués, cheese! The muse has left me! Sunset Shimmer: I'm sure you'll have an idea soon. You can't force artistic inspiration. Callie Jones: Rarity, Sunset, check this out! ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: That masterpiece is so cool, right, Callie? Callie Jones: You bet. Rarity: Another piece by the secretive street artist Flanksy. I wonder what it's like not to want credit and praise for one's genius creations. Callie Jones: I think so too. Sunset Shimmer: Y-Yeah, uh... me, too. Rarity: This mural is everything I want to say, but through paint instead of fabric! ???, ???. ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: Uh, it looks like you found your muse again. Rarity: Ah-ha-ha-ha! Yes, uh, (clears throat) It's a postmodern installation piece celebrating the creative process— Ooh, who am I kidding? It's atrocious! This window's not avant-garde; it's avant-marred! Sunset Shimmer: Maybe there's a way we can save it. Rarity: It's supposed to be finished by tomorrow! (sobbing) I'M GOING HOME! Au revoir, career! (bawling) ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Hey, Rarity, are you feeling okay? Rarity: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Rarity: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Joshua: Hey, guys, You've gotta see this! Rarity: Huh? ???, ???. Bianca: It's beautiful. Issac: That's what I call a masterpiece. Frank: You said it. ???, ???. Rarity: (gasp) ???, ???. Callie Jones: Wow, ???, ???. ???, ???. Prim Hemline: Hmm. I don't know how you did it, Rarity, but congratulations. ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: (whistles) Then, Rarity sees Sunset Shimmer, ???, ???. Rarity: (gasp) ???, ???. Callie Jones: Uh, Rarity? (points at her shoes) Rarity looks down at her shoes, they got ???, ???. on them from the night before. Rarity smiled. The End